


The Ring and a Hunter

by FellenWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair being an asshole, Betting ring, Castiel Saves The Day, Crowley Being an Asshole, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellenWolf/pseuds/FellenWolf
Summary: Crowley tricks and drugs Dean. Dean ends up in a betting ring of demons. Alistair wants his best torturer back. Castiel is very over-protective and disagrees. NOTE: Some language used maybe above Teen; if it increases I'll up the rating.





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have three parts. I started this a long time ago, so I apologize if it's written terribly. I have the first two parts finished, the other is still in progress. I haven't written at all in a LONG time so I am trying to get back into it. If you like it, please send me a kudo/comment! Thank you for reading!

** Part I: The Capture **

          Fanfiction green eyes slowly fluttered open before instantly shutting against bright lights. He tried to lift a hand to shield his eyes and found that he couldn't. Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, snapped his eyes open again, ignoring the blinding lights, as all his senses went on high alert. He grunted at the lights in his face and squinted against them until the shadows around him finally began to take shape.

          He slowly took in the large room he was in before feeling a cold feeling of dread settle over him. Dean was on some kind of stage in the middle of an auditorium style room. Everywhere he turned his head, the little that he could, eyes were watching his every move. Dean could make out pitch blank eyes, blood red ones, and a few that flickered silver in the dim lighting. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. _Okay...I'm tied up like a hog god knows where with all the baddies in the world surrounding me. Cool. So not cool! The hell!?_

          Dean's green eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar face approach the stage. A low growl emanated from his throat. Right before he could curse the demon to hell and back (again), a tie appeared around his mouth, preventing him from uttering a sound. The hunter could feel his eye begin to twitch in annoyance as a pompous grin spread across Crowley's face. He could only watch as Crowley stepped up to the nearby microphone that Dean had failed to notice earlier.

          Crowley cleared his throat and adjusted his crimson tie before speaking, “Good evening, my fellow supernaturals. We have a...interesting item for bid tonight, as you no doubt have already realized.” A bright spotlight then appeared over Dean so everyone in the room would be able to see. Dean was on his knees, a chain collar around his neck. Connected to that collar were metal ropes connecting to the floor, which explained his prior inability to move. His hands had also been handcuffed behind his back. Connected to the cuffs, similar to the collar, were also metal ropes that were bolted to the floor. All in all, Dean definitely felt like a tied up hog at a dinner party; and he had a very bad feeling about this particular party. It didn't help that someone, he suspected it had been Crowley, had stripped him to the waist.

          Crowley turned to the side so he could flash Dean a signature Crowley-Smirk™. “Everyone, tonight's main attraction is none other than Mr. Dean Winchester himself. The rules remain the same, people...highest bidder takes home the prize. That’s if he doesn't kill you first. And, as always, my lovelies...you may do whatever you wish if you win. So! If you choose to kill him, so be it. One less Winchester in the world.” Crowley ignored the glare he was receiving from the chained hunter and turned back to his audience. “We will start the bid at $10,000. Now, who's first?”


	2. The Bid

** Part II: The Bid **

            Dean wished he could just let Death take him to Hell right then when he saw who made the first bid. On second thought, he'd rather just go to the Void or wherever to avoid ever seeing this person again. To Dean's shock and disgust, the first person that stepped up to “bid” on him, which in itself was ridiculous, was none other than Alistair. It was the very same demon who had not only killed his father, but had tortured Dean himself for 30 years in Hell.

            The white-eyed demon's eyes seemed to look right through the hunter and he felt an ashamed flush creep over him. How in the hell had he managed to get into this kind of predicament? Oh, that's right. The green-eyed hunter turned a dark glare to the self-proclaimed King of Hell. It was that bastard's fault. Saying they were only going to talk; what a load of crap! He knew his drink had tasted funny!

            Alistair grinned at his soon-to-be prey before turning his eyes to the ringleader, Crowley. “I bid $2,000,000.” Hell's best torturer only grinned wider at the shocked look on both Dean and Crowley's face. Crowley was the first to regain his composure. A scowl crossed his normally smug features as he looked down at his fellow demon. “T-two million Alistair? At least give the rest of the audience a chance!” _And myself!_ A change to have Squirrel all to himself for the rest of eternity? He'd jump at that, gladly.

            A chorus of complaints and arguments arose from the crowd, giving Dean, for the first time, an idea of just how many people were really in attendance to this auction. Dean could feel his eyes widen as the crowd became almost deafening in the shouts aimed in his general direction. Most were along the lines of: “This isn't fair!”, “This is rigged!”, “Kill him!”. That last one, yeah, it was almost everyone saying that one. Though, Dean wasn't sure if it was directed towards Alistair, Crowley, or himself. Possibly all three. Dean looked over to Crowley, a bit curious to see what the demon would do. All the while, he continued tugging and pulling at the chains on his wrists in an attempt to free himself or at least weaken his bonds.

            Crowley let out a deep sigh. Hell was going to become very busy after this. Of that he had no doubts. He, very hesitantly, picked the microphone back up. Crowley could also feel a migraine coming on, more than likely caused by all of the screaming directed towards him. It was a very painful one at that, he might add. Dean couldn't help the snigger that escaped him when he took notice of the tick above Crowley's right eyebrow.

            Crowley placed the microphone close to his mouth and finally spoke, “WOULD YOU MORONS PIPE DOWN!?!” He cleared his throat when the room finally fell silent. “Much better. Now, if you all can prove yourselves as civilized demons, I'd like to get on with this.” He turned to Alistair again. “Now. Mister Alistair. Your bid is...$2,000,000, is that right?” At the nod and grin from the torturer, the King sighed and turned to the rest of the audience. “Alright. The bidding starts at two mil then. Any takers, anyone?” As much as he hated the Winchesters, there was still a very miniscule soft spot in his heart for Dean(Squirrel) and he didn't wish to see him go to that demon.

            The entire room remained silent, aside from the slight rattling of Dean's chains and the low chuckle emanating from Alistair. Alistair's grin only grew wider when no one stepped up to the plate and bid against him. “Well well. No takers? Guess you’d better call it, I'd like to claim my prize, now.” He licked his lips, his eyes turning bright white as he stared at the bound hunter.

            Dean swallowed the thick lump in his throat. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ If he didn't manage to get out of this predicament soon, he was going to wind up dead – or worse.


End file.
